


una terrible maldición

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Isaac está dormido en una silla. La posición de su cuello hace que Derek haga una mueca de dolor en simpatía.“Isaac,” dice Derek.Isaac se despierta inmediatamente.“Estás-”“¿Dónde está Stiles?”“¿Stiles?” pregunta Isaac.Jesús. Ni que conocieran a más de uno.Traducción





	una terrible maldición

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an awful curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604092) by [leah k (blinkiesays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkiesays/pseuds/leah%20k). 



> Y para celebrar que he encontrado trabajo, aquí os subo una traducción más. No voy a decir mucho porque es un fic maravilloso que es mejor leer sin saber nada previamente. Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de la historia. ¡Muchos besos!

Derek no tiene mucha experiencia práctica con los hospitales. Nunca antes se había despertado en uno. 

Isaac está dormido en una silla. La posición de su cuello hace que Derek haga una mueca de dolor en simpatía. 

“Isaac,” dice Derek. 

Isaac se despierta inmediatamente. 

“Estás-”

“¿Dónde está Stiles?”

“¿Stiles?” pregunta Isaac. 

Jesús. Ni que conocieran a más de uno. 

Derek se saca un cable de IV, arranca el tubo de plástico de su nariz. Es desagradable. Ponerse de pie no es genial, sus piernas se sienten temblorosas por el desuso.

“¿Dónde está Stiles?” pregunta de nuevo. 

Isaac se levanta, hace triscar su cuello, señala afuera de la puerta. “Por el pasillo abajo,” dice, “Habitación 304. ¿Estás-?”

Derek le ignora. Hay una albornoz fino colgando de un perchero al lado de la puerta dle baño. Derek se lo pone antes de salir de la habitación. 

La 304 está cuatro puertas más allá de la suya, a la izquierda, Derek la encuentra en parte por verla, en parte por el olor. Puede escuchar el latido de Stiles: estable, fuerte. 

Scott está echado sobre la cama, su postura peor que la de Isaac. Derek le sacude para despertarle y él parpadea, lento, incrédulo. 

“¿Está-?” empieza Derek. “¿Está-?”

Stiles se despierta de golpe, sentándose, los ojos abiertos como platos y en pánico. Dice, “Derek-”

Derek no le deja terminar eso, se sube a la pequeña cama del hospital y agarra la cara de Stiles, una mano a cada lado de su rostro.

Dice, “Stiles. Stiles. Está bien. Ahora estás despierto.”

Stiles le mira: aliviado, confuso, inseguro. 

Derek dice, “Lo primero que te dije fue, ‘Esto es propiedad privada.’”

“Si,” dice Stiles, la voz ronca, “Lo recuerdo.”

Derek dice, “ _ Esto es real. _ ”

Stiles repite, “Esto es real.”

Derek inclina la cabeza hacia delante, juntando sus frentes. Se quedan así, los ojos cerrados, simplemente respirando durante un largo tiempo, hasta que Scott, dice, “¿Qué coño está pasando?”

* * *

 

_ Stiles está mirando un estúpido anuncio de un collar horrible cuando se endereza de repente, la espalda recta. Pregunta, “¿Cómo nos conocimos?” _ __   
_ “¿Qué?” pregunta Derek, “¿Qué quieres decir? Nosotros-” Pero se detiene. No tiene una respuesta. _ __   
_ Stiles dice, “Tú tampoco puedes recordarlo.” _ __   
_ Derek puede recordar muchas cosas, pero algunas cosas son confusas, borrosas. _ _   
_ __ Stiles pregunta, “¿Cómo murieron tus padres?” Derek niega con la cabeza, la mente en blanco. “¿Laura? No creo que me lo hayas contado nunca.”

_ Derek puede sentir su ausencia como una dolorosa herida abierta, pero la respuesta no llega.  _ __   
_ Stiles dice, “Recuerdo que mi madre murió pero no recuerdo el segundo año de instituto. O la mayor parte del instituto, la verdad. ¿Fuí a la graduación? ¿Estabas allí?” _ __   
_ Stiles apaga la televisión, se pone de pie, y va a la cocina, sin mirar a Derek a los ojos. Derek le sigue, agarra su brazo, le hace girarse y mirarle. _ __   
_ Derek pregunta, “¿Qué está pasando?” _ __   
_ Stiles se libra de su agarre, se pone detrás de la barra de la cocina, lejos. Dice, “Aquí está pasando algo malo. Dime que tú también lo sientes.” _ _   
_ __ Hace veinte minutos, Derek no estaba pensando en nada más que en sacar un par de filetes del congelador para descongelar, pero  ahora. 

_ Derek asiente.  _

_ Stiles se desploma sobre la tabla de madera, aliviado.  _

* * *

 

Stiles tiene diecisiete años.  _ Diecisiete _ . 

(Acababan de celebrar el vigésimo tercer cumpleaños de Stiles la semana pasada. Derek le había comprado una tarta con forma de Ala-X y un globo con dinosaurios. La mujer de la tienda le había mirado de forma extraña cuando dijo que era para su novio. Stiles se había reído cuando Derek se lo dijo después, había dicho, “ _ Oh tío _ , hacer que parezcas un pedófilo es, en plan, la mitad de un regalo ya, es  _ perfecto _ .”)

A Melissa McCall no le gusta Derek ni confía en él, y ahora que le sacado de la cama pequeña con un  _ adolescente _ le gusta y confía en él menos. Cualquier otra enfermera habría llamado a la policía, Derek está agradecido de que solo le haya echado de la habitación. 

“Entiendo que habéis pasado juntos por una experiencia traumática,” dice ella, “Pero tienes que entender cómo lo vería la gente que no conoce las, um, las circunstancias.”

Derek mira por el pasillo del hospital, lejos.

La Sra. McCall aparta un mechón de pelo de su frente y expulsa el aire por la boca. Dice, “Tienes que recordar que sigue siendo un chaval, ¿vale?”

La Sra. McCall le mira y es la misma expresión dura y desconfiada que recibe de Scott todo el maldito tiempo. 

“No pasará de nuevo,” dice Derek.

* * *

 

_ (Stiles dice, “Cariño, estoy en casa.” Lo hace mucho; dejó de ser mono hace años. Derek aún no se lo ha dicho.  _

_ Derek dice, “Hoy vamos a comer pizza congelada, no tengo ganas de cocinar.” _

_ “Me parece bien,” dice Stiles. Se pone detrás de Derek, le planta un sonoro beso en su nuca. Posa las llaves de la casa de Derek en la encimera, a la derecha desde donde Derek está forcejeando con el envoltorio plástico de una pizza congelada.  _

_ Stiles dice, “Te las has dejado en la puerta otra vez. Un día va entrar un asesino con un hacha como si no nada y nos va a matar a todos.” _

_ Stiles alarga la mano, coge un pepperoni congelado de la pizza. _

_ “No hagas eso,” dice Derek. Stiles sonríe, sin lamentarlo.) _

* * *

 

Derek está de pie en la pared, incómodo, evitando a Scott y al sheriff y a los trabajadores del hospital, cuando Boyd llega con un vaso de café malo y un periódico.

En cierto nivel, Derek recuerda la lucha que les hizo acabar aquí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Los detalles están borrosos. No sabe lo que pasó después de que Stiles perdiera la consciencia, después de que Derek le siguiera. 

“Caíste, Erica le arrancó la garganta a la bruja, pero ninguno de vosotros os despertábais,” dice Boyd, “No sabíamos qué hacer. Deaton dijo que os trajésemos aquí.”

“Está bien,” dice Derek. “Hicisteis lo correcto.” 

“Han pasado tres meses,” dice Boyd. Golpea suavemente con el dedo la fecha del periódico como prueba. 

La cara de Derek se siente rasposa cuando pasa su mano por ella, pero no tiene barba. Afeitaban a Peter con regularidad, las enfermeras del Beacon’s Crossing. Le cortaban el pelo. Era una práctica estándar para los residentes. Derek siempre había pensado que daba mal rollo, pero ahora lo aprecia.

* * *

 

_ (Stiles alza el puño en el aire, tirando casi su portátil del reposabrazos del sofá. Dice, “¡Ja! Estás tan equivocado, se resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza durante una tormenta de nieve. No murió de un infarto. Yo tenía razón, tú no.” _

_ Derek dice, “Vale. Tú ganas.” _

_ Stiles dice, “Es bueno que seas guapo.”) _

* * *

 

Stiles le mira, rascando la tirita sobre el dorso de su mano. Dice, “He oído que te liberaste como Neo en Matrix.”

“No,” dice Derek. Lo que quiera que le haya dicho Isaac es probablemente más impresionante de lo que ocurrió en realidad. 

Stiles rueda los ojos, dice, “Siempre tienes que ser el malote.”

El pelo de Stiles no está largo, pero está más largo de como lo suele tener. Derek no puede parar de mirarlo, está mal.

“Las enfermeras, uh, pensaban que así estaba mono. No me gusta,” dice Stiles, tirando de un mechón de detrás de su oreja. 

Derek dice, “Yo puedo-” Se detiene. Se había olvidado de que no tiene maquinilla de cortar el pelo. 

Stiles exhala aire ruidosamente, dice, “Jesús esto es raro. Esto está tan jodido.”

Lo es. Derek desea, desesperadamente, alargar la mano y tocar a Stiles, algo que era su segunda naturaleza  _ ayer _ , y ahora parece salvajemente inapropiado. 

“No sé qué hacer contigo,” dice Stiles, “Eres, ya sabes, el tio que intentó matar a Lydia y el tio que me puso en su carnet de socio de Costco.”

Derek respira, intenta no pensar demasiado en nada. “Era un hechizo,” dice, “No era real.”

“¿Te crees que no lo se?” dice Stiles, “Joder, todavía tengo que terminar el instituto.”

(Stiles había estado extasiado después de que obtuviera su diploma del instituto, se pasó horas saltando sobre sus talones, y gritando “ _ ¡Magna cum laude, hijos de puta! _ ” a cualquiera que le escuchase. Cuando Derek dijo, “Bueno, alguien en esta familia tenía que ser bueno en algo,” Stiles le miró lascivamente, dijo, “Tú eres bueno en muchas cosas.” Luego vomitó sobre los zapatos de Derek.)

Derek dijo, “La última vez fuiste el primero de la promoción, lo harás bien.”

Stiles medio sonríe. “Genial,” dice, “Ahora tengo que superarme  _ a mí mismo _ .”

* * *

 

_ (Derek dice, “No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando.” _

_ Stiles dice, “En lo que al no determinismo se refiere, te prometo que yo tampoco sé de lo que estoy hablando.” Stiles rueda los ojos, señala al libro sobre su regazo. “Pero necesito conseguir al menos un 87 en este examen.” _

_ Si consigue todo As este semestre, consigue nuevas ruedas para el Jeep. Idea del sheriff. Ha sido un motivador sorprendentemente eficiente. _

_ “Vale,” dice Derek, “Entonces háblame de nuevo sobre el-” Derek mira a los apuntes ilegibles en su mano, dice, “El teorema Cook-Levin.”) _

* * *

 

La Sra. McCall regresa cuando hace sus rondas. No parece sorprendida de encontrar ahí a Derek, solo suspira y apunta las constantes vitales de Stiles en un trozo de papel. 

Stiles la mira nerviosamente, dice, “¿Podemos dar una vuelta? No quiero tener, en plan, trombosis de venosa profunda.”

La Sra. McCall rueda los ojos y dice, “Vale, pero si el doctor te ve fuera de la cama, fue idea tuya.”

Stiles da sus primeros pasos como Bambi sobre el hielo, pero mejora rápidamente. Siempre ha sido más fuerte de lo que parece. 

“Solía pensar, en plan, todo el tiempo, ‘ _ ¿Como tuve tanta suerte?’ _ ” Dice Stiles después de un rato, mirando a cualquier parte menos de forma directa a Derek. “No creía que la respuesta sería brujas malvadas.” 

Derek dice, “Nadie espera a las brujas malvadas.” Su tono de voz es raro; de todos modos no es gracioso.

“Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca,” dice Stiles, repentinamente. 

Derek dice, “No soy-”

Stiles espera a que termine, pero Derek no está seguro de lo que intenta decir. Stiles no está hablando de Derek - no el Derek Hale que está paseando por por el ala de cuidados a largo plazo del Beacon Hills General, el alfa de la manada Hale. La persona de la que está hablando no era un hombre lobo, no se había pasado la mayoría de su vida adulta tomando la decisión equivocada.

Derek dice, “No soy lo mejor que le ha pasado a nadie.”

Stiles le está mirando, calculador. Dice, “No, supongo que no.”

“No eran-” empieza Derek, no sabe cómo terminar, acaba murmurando, “No somos ellos.”

“Si,” dice Stiles. Derek conoce esa voz; normalmente alargaría la mano, atraería a Stiles en un abrazo. Pero.  _ Diecisiete años _ . Nada de esto tiene sentido. 

“Igual deberíamos de intentar...olvidar,” dice Derek, “Deberíamos de olvidar.”

Stiles deja de caminar, mira al suelo, arrastra su pie contra el suelo de linóleo del hospital, y Derek ha perdido cualquiera derecho que había tenido de intentar interpretar ese gesto. 

“Probablemente,” dice Stiles.

* * *

 

_ (Stiles hace mucho una cosa en la que intercambia palabras o dice la que no es. Mes en vez de año, tigre en vez de león, pie en vez de zapato; pequeñas cosas. Derek no lo nota normalmente, pero Stiles se frustra y algunas cosas lo empeoran: el estrés, la cafeína, la falta de sueño.  _

_ Le lleva cuatro intentos conseguir dar una explicación de los problemas de construcción que han estado viendo en su trabajo y finalmente se rinde y dice, “Que le den, de todos modos no importa.” Masculla para sí, “Odio mi estúpido cerebro roto.” _

_ Derek no estaba prestando atención de verdad, pero dice, “Me gusta tu cerebro roto.” Stiles no siempre es coherente, pero nunca es aburrido. A Derek le gusta eso, siempre le ha gustado, pensaba que Stiles lo sabía.  _

_ Stiles se pone tieso al 100%, la boca abierta de par en par. Dice, “Tú-” _

_ “¿Yo qué?” _

_ “Nada, no importa,” dice, pero su cara está roja, las mejillas sonrojadas. Obviamente era algo.) _

* * *

 

Llevan a cabo una serie de pruebas con Derek, con Stiles. Cognición. Pulso sanguineo. Análisis de urina. Los doctores no sabían lo que estaba mal con ellos antes, no saben lo que está bien con ellos ahora. 

La mitad del pueblo viene en algún momento u otro. La manada de Derek, casi todo el departamento del Sheriff, Lydia, todo el equipo de lacrosse del instituto. Un desfile interminable que estaba preocupada, que traía flores y comida. 

Stiles mira a Scott, pregunta, “¿Allison?”

“Está en casa con faringitis,” dice Scott, “Me he pasado por allí, en plan, unas cuantas veces, pero pensamos que no sería buena idea que ella viniera aquí.”

Stiles pone cara compasiva, dice, “Lo tuve hace un par de años, fue un asco.”

(Stiles fue miserable durante todo el tiempo que estuvo enfermo. No le gustaba estar solo, pero su piel estaba hipersensible y tampoco quería que Derek le tocara. Derek se había pasado una semana diciendo, “Mejorará, deberías de descansar algo, te traeré más refresco de jengibre,” y con cuidado de no posar su mano en la cara de Stiles, su hombro, su nuca. Había sido duro para ambos.) 

Stiles parece confuso. Dice, “Nunca has tenido faringitis.”

Stiles no mira a Scott a los ojos. “Tienes razón,” dice, “Ignórame, no sé en lo que estaba pensando.”

* * *

 

_ (“¿Cómo es que no has tenido gripe antes?” Pregunta Stiles, sacudiendo el termómetro. “¿Cómo es eso posible?” _

_ “No lo sé,” dice Derek. Su voz suena rara. Dice, “Es que no recuerdo tener una ni cuando era un crío.” _

_ “Bueno,” dice Stiles, “Te haré sopa con caldo de pollo. Receta familiar. Receta familiar y col, la col es buena para tí, deberíamos de comer más col.”) _

* * *

 

El hospital les da el alta por la mañana, Stiles mira a Derek como si quisiera decirle algo todo el rato, pero deja que su padre le meta en los asientos traseros del coche patrulla. 

Erica recoge a Derek con un Lexus SUV que no reconoce. 

Ella pregunta, “¿Me has echado de menos?”

(No habían vivido completamente en una burbuja; tenían amigos. Stiles hacía el Frikis Que Beben los Míercoles por la noche, Derek iba a las happy hours con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero vivieron sin los amigos del instituto de Stiles, sin la manada de Derek. Stiles recordaba algo a Lydia, a Scott algo menos. Cualquiera que les hubiera hecho  _ recordar _ o ver lo que estaba mal en la situación que habia sido editada, removida quirúrgicamente. Para poder echarla de menos, Derek tendría que haber sido consciente de su existencia. La echaba de menos, de todos modos.)

“Si,” dice. 

“Bien,” dice ella, “Porque yo te he echado  _ mazo _ de menos.” Hace una pompa con su chicle y sonríe de medio lado y Derek está contento de estar despierto, por una vez. 

“Estás sonriendo,” dice ella, “Me está acojonando.”

“Acostúmbrate,” dice Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

Erica se ríe, dice, “Ese es el alfa que conozco.”

* * *

 

_ (Derek dice, “No tienes que - decirlo siempre. Es como si pensases que tienes que hacerlo.” _

_ “No lo sé,” dice Stiles, “Es una costumbre.” _

_ Derek dice, “Es una costumbre rara.” _

_ “Vale. Es una costumbre rara. Me has pillado,” dice Stiles. Se encoge de hombros. “Pero le grité a mi madre antes de irme del hospital una vez y me desperté en mitad de la noche aterrado de que esa fuera la última cosa que la dijera. Hice que mi padre me llevase en coche a las tres de la mañana para que pudiera verla. ¿Y si me atropella un autobús? ¿Y si la última cosa que te dijera fuera, no lo sé, ‘coge algo más de hielo’? Eso sería una puta mierda, tío.”) _

* * *

 

Derek tiene un apartamento, llega a casa para encontrarse con un buen taco de folletos de supermercados, correo basura, facturas de agua y electricidad marcadas con un ‘PAGADO’ con la caligrafía ordenada de Boyd. Sus plantas han sido regadas y la albahaca junto al fregadero de la cocina ha crecido lo suficiente como para que probablemente debería ser re-plantada. 

(Stiles no podía mantener vivo ni a un  _ cactus _ . Derek tuvo que irse durante un mes por un proyecto del trabajo en Lakewood, Florida, y cuando regresó a casa Stiles parecía culpable y dijo, “Por favor dime que no estabas muy emocionalmente unido a esa planta de caucho.”)

No va a la habitación porque sabe que estará limpia, ordenada: sin tickets arrugados en la mesa de noche, sin una colcha tirada de cualquier manera sobre la cama, sin un montón de ropa sucia en una esquina. 

Se queda dormido en el sofá.

* * *

 

_ “No creo que nada sea real,” dice Stiles.  _

_ Derek quiere pensar que está loco, sería más fácil de entenderlo si fuera así. _

_ Derek dice, “A mí me pareces bastante real.”  _

_ Stiles sonríe, toma la mano de Derek y presiona un pequeño beso contra los nudillos de Derek. _

_ “Si,” dice, “Pero el resto…” _

_ Derek dice, “Si.” _

_ Se pasa todo el día observando a sus compañeros de trabajo. Nunca hacen nada inesperado. Era como ver un vídeo en repetición. Un bucle. _

* * *

 

Stiles se presenta en su puerta al día siguiente, con la mochila colgando de un hombro. Dice, “¿Puedo entrar?”

Es una mala idea. 

Derek se encoge de hombros, dice, “Como si estuvieras en tu casa.”

Stiles coge una botella de agua mineral de la nevera. 

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” pregunta. 

Derek dice, “Peter cree que sería buena idea si creásemos un servidor de archivos.” Lo que en realidad dijo fue algo sobre subir sus materiales de información sobrenatural en ‘la nube’; hizo que el ojo de Derek sufriera un tic. 

Stiles mira por encima del hombro de Derek a la línea de comandos mientras Derek escribe. Derek no entiende por qué Stiles está interesado, es aburrido hasta para Derek.

“Antes,” dice Stiles, “Nunca me hubiera imaginado que sabías lo que era Linux.” 

Derek suspira, se pasa una mano por el pelo en frustración. Dice, “No sé de donde has sacado esta idea de que he estado viviendo en el bosque toda mi vida. He ido a-”

“CUNY,” lo sé, lo recuerdo. Estaba escuchando,” dice Stiles. 

(El grado de Derek en SI era una discusión vieja, no, no una discusión. Más bien un chiste recurrente. Stiles decía mucho, “¿Has intentado a apagarlo y encenderlo?” en acento británico. Stiles pensaba que era la monda porque tenía un grado ‘real’ en CI, pero eso solo quería decir que  _ ambos _ se ponían tercos como una mula e insolentes intentando solucionar los problemas con la impresora, el router, el móvil de Stiles: arrebatándoselo constantemente el uno al otro, siseando, “No, no, esa es una idea estúpida, déjame intentarlo.”)

Stiles empieza a reírse, dice, “¡Odias los Macs! Oh Dios, pensaba, ya sabes, siempre mirabas al portátil de Peter como si fuera a morderte - no sabía que era por tus extraños problemas con Steve Jobs.”

Derek rueda los ojos, dice, “No tengo  _ problemas _ con Steve Jobs-”

Stiles está descojonándose directamente ahora, en silencio, los hombros sacudiéndose.

“Es que no sé que tiene en contra de los botones. No puedo hacer todo usando una puñetera rueda giratoria,” termina Derek. Stiles se limpia las lágrimas del rabillo de sus ojos. Su cara está roja, cubierta de manchas enrojecidas, pero mira. Derek no le ha visto sonreír de verdad desde que se despertaron. 

Stiles dice, “No cambies nunca, tío.” 

El corazón de Stiles va rápido, desbocado como un caballo, aunque Derek no entiende por qué. Se coloca la mochila más arriba, dice, “Si, voy a, um, voy a irme.”

Después de que se haya ido, Derek no sabe ni siquiera por qué vino en primer lugar.

* * *

 

_ (Stiles siempre paga sus impuestos el 14 de Abril, ha presentado una extensión dos veces en los últimos cinco años, pero a Derek le gusta hacerlo en cuanto recibe su formulario W-2s.  _

_ Está a mitad de desglosar sus donaciones a la caridad cuando Stiles se sienta demasiado cerca, abre su portátil de manera exagerada, acomodándose en el sofá. Teclea haciendo un ruido odioso y Derek finalmente mira hacia él, exasperado.  _

_ “¿Qué demonios estás-” empieza Derek, confundido. “¿Por qué estás buscando en Google ‘pantalones de mariachi’?” _

_ Stiles se carcajea, doblado casi por la mitad. Dice, en jadeos cortos e hipados, “Solo para ver tu cara.” _

_ Derek rueda los ojos, tira a Stiles del sofá.) _

* * *

 

Stiles vuelve al día siguiente, también. Dice, “¿Puedo estar aquí un rato? Scott y Allison están haciendo una cosa.”

“Vale,” dice Derek. No debería de fomentar esto, pero la verdad es que no quiere que Stiles se vaya. 

Durante un largo rato ni siquiera hablan. Stiles hace sus deberes, trastea con el wi-fi de Derek mientras este mira un partido de fútbol universitario. Penn State gana a Illinois; no es un juego muy interesante. 

Derek apaga la televisión y cuando el silencio se vuelve incómodo, Stiles dice, “Es raro ser virgen de nuevo.” Esto es algo en lo que Derek ha intentado no pensar activamente. “O, quiero decir, no creo que cuente - no estoy inmaculado. He sido mancillado. A fondo.” 

“Stiles,” dice Derek, en el tono de voz en donde  _ Stiles _ es sinónimo de  _ para _ . 

“Vale y esta es la parte en la que dices que no era real. Vamos a saltárnoslo, estoy cansado,” dice Stiles, moviendo una mano entre ellos. “¿Te acuerdas de quién ganó la Serie Mundial en 2013? Podría hacer una apuesta ahora, como en Regreso al Futuro II.”

Derek suspira. Dice, “No  _ viajamos en el tiempo _ , no funciona así.”

El reloj del horno pita, un recordatorio que puso previamente, antes de que viniera Stiles. Se suponía que iba a hacer algo.

Stiles dice, “La colada.”

Derek mira a Stiles, confuso, y Stiles dice, “Es Sábado.” Se encoge de hombros. 

Derek, si, tiene que bajar al sótano, meter las ropas a la secadora. Nunca lo recuerda, una vez dejó una tanda de camisetas en la lavadora tanto tiempo que empezaron a oler a agrio. 

Stiles dice, “No te olvides del suavizante. ¡Y un cuarto de dolar! Están en el armario al lado de la puerta.”

(Los Mets ganaron la Serie Mundial en 2013. La ganan todos los años. Debería de haberse dado cuenta de que era una señal; los Mets son pésimos.)

* * *

 

_ (“Pensaba que lo tenías tú,” dice Stiles.  _

_ “No, no lo tengo. Siempre me recordabas tú que lo cogiera y esta vez no lo hiciste, así que me olvidé,” dice Derek.  _

_ “¿Cómo me estás haciendo culpable de esto?” inquiere Stiles. Mira de reojo a Derek, incrédulo, enfadado. Dice, “No es culpa mía que tengas una memoria de mierda.”  _

_ Derek dice, “Tú estás mejor por las mañanas que yo, ambos lo sabemos.”  _

_ “A veces tengo días malos, ayer estuve despierto hasta tarde, pensaba que te acordarías.” _

_ Derek dice, “No es importante, no quiero pelear por esto.” _

_ Stiles parece que quiere decir algo más, pero lo deja estar. Está bien.) _

* * *

 

Derek no mira a ver quien es cuando llaman a la puerta. Stiles no se molesta en pedir permiso para entrar, dice en su lugar, “La Sra. Mayes del piso de abajo fue nuestra profesora sustituta en Economía hoy. Casi la abrazo. Fue horrible.” 

Derek sabe lógicamente que la bruja construyó lo que hizo a partir de sus subconscientes combinados, pero es enervante cuando se encuentra con personas que reconoce - Anthony del trabajo; Mona, la amiga de Stiles del equipo del Trivial; Jose el farmacéutico remarcablemente metomentodo. No son la gente que conoce Derek; ella tomó prestadas sus caras, sus voces, cómo caminaban. 

Derek dice, “Se volverá más fácil.”

Stiles arquea una ceja, dice, “¿Estás seguro de eso?”

Tiene que ser. 

“Siempre puedes mudarte después de graduarte,” dice Derek, “A algún lado en el que no hayas estado nunca.” 

“¿Se inventó Chez Panisse?” pregunta Stiles, “¿O va a estar allí de verdad?”

Derek se aclara la garganta. “Es real. Comí allí hace mucho tiempo.”

Stiles alza el puño en el aire. Dice, “¿Ves? Puedes ir a casa de nuevo.” 

(Fueron allí un par de veces - por el ascenso de Derek, la graduación de Stiles, después de que Mona tuviera al niño - era demasiado caro como para que fuera una costumbre, pero a Stiles le había gustado. Hablaba de ello. Conocieron a Alice Waters en una firma de libros una vez y Stiles casi tiró una estantería de tazas de té decorativas.) 

Stiles dice, quedamente, “Solo he mandado solicitud a Berkeley” 

Scott va a ir a la universidad comunitaria local, Isaac también. Erica ha mandado solicitud a UCLA, Riverside, Davis, a casi toda California y Boyd va a ir a donde vaya ella. Jackson y Lydia van a llevar su melodrama a la costa este y Derek estará encantado de librarse de ellos, la verdad. Derek no quería preguntar cuales eran los planes de Stiles. 

“¿Qué?” dice Stiles, indignado bajo el escrutinio de Derek. Dice, “Ya me sé mover por el campus.”

Derek no dice la mala idea que es. De todos modos, no es como si Stiles le escuchara.

* * *

 

_ (Stiles mete un puñado de hojas en una mochila, echa café en una taza portátil, y se dice a sí mismo, “Me encanta mi trabajo. Me encanta mi trabajo. Me encanta mi-” _

_ Derek le asesina con la mirada y masculla, “Podrías intentar que te encante menos.”  _

_ Stiles frunce la cara pero no dice nada. Tienen esta pelea todo el tiempo, sabe cómo se siente Derek.  _

_ Stiles se encarama sobre el reposabrazos del sofá, Derek intenta estar muy interesado en el programa pre-partido del NFL que está nominalmente mirando. Los 49ers van a ser buenos este año, aparentemente. Han recuperado a ese corredor de Cal, a Derek le gustó verle jugar el otro año.  _

_ “Podemos ir a ese sitio del que hablabas esta noche,” dice Stiles, y Derek puede notar que está buscando evasivas, no se irá si Derek está enfadado de verdad con él. “Um. ¿Ese que tenía los sándwiches Vietnamitas?” _

_ “Claro,” dice Derek. Deja de mirar a la tele, de todos modos esos tíos eran unos idiotas. Dice, “Venga, vete, no pasa nada. Intenta no quedarte hasta muy tarde.” _

_ Stiles se ilumina. Dice, “Escríbeme si Kaepernick intercepta - yo estoy con la defensa de los Seahawks.” Sonríe y le da un beso de despedida a Derek y dice, “Te quiero,” y se va.  _

_ Los 49ers ganan fácilmente, 31-10. La defensa de los Seahawks es una mierda.) _

* * *

  
  


Derek no está pensando, abre la puerta sin camiseta - ha estado haciendo levantadas, sudando - y está sobrecogido por el olor de Stiles, el fuerte aroma del  _ deseo _ . 

(Ellos habían tenido - Stiles lo llamaba  _ sexo de matrimonio _ . Derek se iba pronto a la cama casi todas las noches, Stiles trabajaba a todas horas y llegaba a casa cansado. No lo hacían urgente o a todas horas - no como cuando Stiles tenía diecinueve años y quería probar todo dos veces.)

Stiles, el Stiles de-diecinueve-años huele impaciente, preparado, listo para hacerlo siempre que está cerca de Derek. El resto de la manada lo ignora educadamente, pero es más duro para Derek. Antes, había tenido sentidos humanos, embotados. Solo sabía que Stiles le deseaba porque Stiles se lo decía, arqueando su cuerpo contra las manos de Derek. Ahora no hace eso, pero de esta manera es per, escuchar a su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, captando su aroma en el uniforme de lacrosse de Isaac. 

Stiles parece avergonzado, dice, “Lo siento. Tú estás, quiero decir, ya sabes la pinta que tienes.” No pide permiso para entrar.

* * *

 

_ (“Es ese tu-” inquiere Anthony. _

_ Derek levanta la mirada, Stiles ha aparcado en paralelo afuera del bar, sentado encima de la capota del Jeep, moviendo las piernas. Parece tener doce años, no veinte. _

_ “Si,” dice Derek.  _

_ Anthony dice, “Me había imaginado algo distinto.” Derek mira hacia él. “No estoy diciendo que sea algo malo.”  _

_ Stiles siempre dice que es atractivo de una manera poco convencional, que es su arrolladora personalidad la que atrae a todos los chicos al patio, pero Derek solo ve a Stiles. _

_ “Ey borrachín,” grita Stiles y Anthony se carcajea. Stiles pregunta, “¿Necesitas que te lleven?”) _

* * *

 

Stiles cumple dieciocho años y Derek no está muy sorprendido cuando se presenta ante su puerta borracho. 

“Pues,” dice Stiles, “Esto es una mierda. Estoy  _ enamorado _ de ti. ¿Por qué estás fingiendo que no ocurrió?”

(Stiles huele a limón y tequila. Huele igual que al viaje que hicieron a México en Diciembre de 2016, en la que Derek se puso malo por la comida y Stiles llamó gilimemo por pedir ceviche en primer lugar.)

“Porque no lo hizo,” dice Derek. Es así de sencillo. “No estás enamorado de  _ mi _ .” Stiles estaba enamorado de un  _ tío normal _ , un administrador de sistemas informáticos en una compañía de tecnología de tamaño medio que pasaba demasiado tiempo en Reddit. Ese tío no había hecho daño nunca a nadie, nunca había tenido sangre o cenizas o tierra de cementerio en sus manos. 

Derek dice, “Tienes que dejarle ir.” Dice, “Ve a casa, Stiles.”

La mirada que Stiles le echa es reconocible: enfadada y terca. Dice, “ _ Vale _ .”

* * *

 

_ (“Siempre pides estúpidas mezclas de bebidas,” dice Derek. _

_ Stiles rueda los ojos, dice, “Me tomo, en plan. una cada tres meses.” _

_ Derek frunce el ceño, eso no suena correcto. “Solías tomarlas todo el tiempo,” dice, “Las pides siempre que salimos.” _

_ “Las pido cuando vamos a sitios bonitos,” dice Stiles. “Cosa que ya no hacemos. ¿Recuerdas cuando solías tratar de impresionarme?” _

_ “Eso no ha pasado nunca.” _

_ Stiles sonríe, se apoya contra él, se ríe, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose, ligeramente. Toma un sorbo de su bebida - Wild Turkey con hielo, nada de lo que pueda burlarse Derek - y levanta una ceja a modo de reto. _

_ A Derek se le atasca el aliento en su garganta; tiene que apartar la mirada.) _

* * *

 

“Esto está realmente bueno,” dice Erica, “¿Dónde encontraste la receta?”

Derek baja la mirada hacia sus manos, lejos de ella. 

Erica traga ruidosamente, dice, “Da igual.”

(Al contrario de lo que piensa la gente, Derek cocinaba. Asaba un par de filetes de bisonte a la parrilla todos los Miércoles, asaba coles de Bruselas y batatas. Es solo que no le gustaba hacer las recetas elaboradas de doce ingredientes que había que dejar en remojo por la noche que le gustaban a Stiles.)

Isaac le ayuda a lavar los platos, y luego Boyd e isaac se van. El turno de Boyd en la pista de patinaje de hielo empieza a las siete, Isaac tiene planes que le dejan avergonzado, tímido. Erica se queda, pone su mano dentro del codo de Derek para hacer que se quede quieto. 

“No está, en plan, viendo a nadie,” dice Erica, “Ni siquiera flirtea.” Suena decepcionada. 

Derek dice, “Por qué me estás diciendo esto.”

Erica dice, “¿No le echas de menos?”

“Le veo todo el tiempo.”

Ella le mira, con lástima. 

Cuando la eligió fue en parte porque parecía madura, con más años de los que tenía. Fuerte. Determinada. Cosas que hacían de ella una buena mujer lobo, una buena amiga, que la hacía impredecible y terca. Debería de haber elegido a alguien más tonto, más fácil de controlar. Pero fue eso lo que Peter había pensado de Scott y mira a donde le llevó eso. 

Ella dice, “Le conoces. Sabes que esperará para siempre.”

“Está esperando a alguien que no existe.”

Erica dice, “No, idiota, te está esperando a ti.”

Es lo mismo.

* * *

 

_ Casi no importa si Derek piensa que también hay algo malo. Sabe que una vez se le mete una idea en la cabeza a Stiles, va a tirar de ella hasta que no pueda más. Derek puede ver que Stiles ya se ha decidido, así que o bien Derek le acompaña o Stiles lo hace solo y Derek no puede dejar que eso pase.  _

_ “No he visto una buena película desde la última de Batman,” dice Stiles. “Lo digo en serio. No he visto una película en los últimos años en la que no pensase, ‘Eso lo podría haber escrito yo.’” _

_ Derek asiente. Las modas no han cambiado mucho. Los Food truck son populares. La gente en el trabajo sigue hablando de cerveza artesana, mixología. Toda esa mierda trivial por la que Derek nunca se molestó en prestar atención, nunca se preocupó, no ha cambiado. Sigue actualizando los servidores en el trabajo con las nuevas versiones de Red Hat, Weblogic, Java, pero no ha habido un nuevo avance electrónico desde Twitter. Cuanto más tira Derek de los hilos, más parece desenmarañar.  _

_ “Es como un sueño,” dice Stiles. “Tenemos que despertarnos.” _

_ Podrían quedarse. Aquí no se está mal. _

_ “Si,” dice Derek, “Creo que tenemos que hacerlo.” _

_ Stiles dice, “Tengo una idea.” Dice, “Creo-” _

_ Derek le interrumpe, dice, “He visto origen. Puedo ver a dónde va esto.” _

_ Stiles hipa una risa enfermiza, dice, “Por favor, no me recuerdes tu crush con Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Oh Dios.” _

* * *

 

Cuando a Derek le golpean recuerdos inesperados en momentos extraños, siempre son sobre las cosas buenas. La primera vez que Stiles estuvo realmente borracho por los cocteles de whisky y follaron, deshinibidos, Stiles tirando de su pelo con tanta fuerza que dolió. Yéndose de un evento de etiqueta con catering y Stiles diciendo, “Maldita sea, tengo hambre, ¿quieres ir al Wendy’s?” Corriendo a través del glaciar frío, riendo, para llegar a la biblioteca justo antes de que cerrasen las puertas, los ojos tristes de Stiles ablandando al ayudante para que les dejase entrar.

Pero no era  _ perfecto _ . Se peleaban, a veces. Derek odiaba el trabajo de Stiles, la de tiempo que requería, lo poco que le respetaban allí. Derek se ponía enfermo por ser el único que metía gasolina en el coche, que rotaba las ruedas, que cambiaba el aceite. A Stiles no le gustaba que Derek no fuera mejor a la hora de decir las cosas importantes; dijo, más de una vez, “Me haces sentir como si estuviera solo en esto,” y Derek nunca sabía qué decir cuando se ponía así, normalmente no decía nada, solo se sentía enfadado e impotente.

* * *

 

_ Derek no pregunta de dónde ha sacado la pistola. Probablemente del padre de Stiles, probablemente sin permiso. La posesión de armas de fuego ilegales es, llegados a este punto, el menor de sus problemas.  _

_ Stiles dice, “Tio, eres demasiado puto zen sobre esto.” _

_ “No me llames tío,” dice Derek automáticamente. Dice, “Siento que esto no es tan malo, que hemos visto cosas peores. ¿Tú no?” _

_ “Si,” dice Stiles, “Y eso es lo que me está poniendo de los nervios.” Stiles parece pensativo. Dice, “Y si somos, yo que sé, asesinos en serie. Asesinos en masa. Slobodan Milosevic. O peor. ¿Queremos saberlo?” _

_ Derek dice, “No eres un asesino en masa, Stiles. Te echas a llorar por los conejos.” _

_ Stiles resopla una risa, rueda los ojos. Dice, “¿Y si no nos conocemos? ¿Y si no nos  _ gustamos _? Aquí tenemos algo bueno.” _

_ Esta es la parte de la película en la que el héroe dice, “Te encontraré,” o, “Todos mis yo te quieren, sin importar qué.” Derek no dice nada. Stiles sabe lo que siente por él.  _

_ Stiles mira a la pistola un rato, mira a Derek al otro lado de la isla de cocina. _

_ “¿Por qué esto se siente tan malditamente familiar?” pregunta, los ojos abiertos de par en par. Asustado. “Quizás no deberíamos hacer esto, si esta era la clase de cosa a la que estábamos  _ acostumbrados _.” _

_ Derek pregunta, “¿Quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida sin saber qué es real?” _

_ Stiles sacude su cabeza. Dice, “Vale. Vale. Lo haré. Lo haré.” _

_ Stiles coge la pistola y la mira. Parece pesada, grande en su agarre inexperto. Derek está agradecido de que se haya ofrecido voluntario.  _

_ Stiles levanta la mirada, encuentra los ojos de Derek.  _

_ “Mira, la verdad, no creo que pueda hacer esto,” dice. Derek apoya una mano contra su pecho, arriba en donde su clavícula se encuentra con el inicio de su cuello.  _

_ Derek dice, “Si, si puedes.”  _

_ Stiles es lo suficientemente fuerte para los dos. Derek sabe esto, aunque no sabe  _ nada más _ , ya no.  _

_ “Estaré allí en nada,” dice Stiles, “Te quiero.” _

_ Derek se despierta. _

* * *

 

Derek sale del baño y Stiles está sentado en el sofá, mirando a sus manos. No estaba allí cuando Derek fue al baño, normalmente llama por teléfono o llama a la puerta; nunca ha entrado por sí solo. 

“Qué estás-”

Stiles dice, “Te habías dejado tus llaves en la puerta.”

“Yo - ¿qué?”

Stiles levanta su mano, con las llaves de Derek colgando, metidas en su dedo medio. El llavero es un pez Chino, idea de Erica, de un color naranja y azul brillante. Había dicho, “Igual si lo puedes ver desde el espacio no te olvidarás tanto.” Pero no había funcionado. Obviamente. 

“Lo hacías todo el tiempo. Solía volverme loco. He venido aquí porque, sabes qué, no lo recuerdo. No importa. No éramos  _ gente diferente _ . Ví tus llaves y pensé, “Ug, ¿otra vez? Va a hacer que nos maten.’ Igual que la última vez que lo hiciste el mes pasado.”

Stiles suspira, se pasa una mano por su pelo recién cortado al raso. 

Dice de nuevo, “No somos  _ gente diferente _ .”

Cualquier restricción que le haya estado manteniendo calmado y tranquilo se rompe. 

“Y  _ esto _ ,” dice, poniéndose en pie de un salto y cogiendo una botella vacía de la encimera. “El cubo de reciclaje está literalmente a  _ dos pasos _ . Cuesta más ponerla en el lugar que no es, ¡pero tú lo haces igualmente!” 

La verdad es que Derek no sabe lo que está pasando ahora mismo. 

“Tú me echabas la bronca  _ todo el tiempo _ para que apartase mi mierda, pero yo siempre era el que te colgaba la cazadora para que la encontrases por la mañana. Me apuesto lo que sea a que nunca puedes recordar dónde la dejas.” Stiles tira la botella al cubo y levanta las manos. Derek puede ver su chaqueta de cuero en donde la tiró encima de una silla anoche.  Ayer se pasó 10 minutos buscándola antes de encontrarla en los asientos traseros del Camaro. 

“Stiles, qué estás-”

Stiles emite un sonido de impaciencia, se lanza hacia delante y besa a Derek. ¿Cómo han pasado de Stiles señalando las costumbres de mierda de Derek a esto? Derek está perdido. Pero, Jesús,  _ Stiles _ . No puede evitar devolverle el beso, es casi automático. 

“¿Ves?” dice Stiles, labios rozando los de Derek conforme habla, “También haces eso igual.” 

“Qué estás-” empieza Derek, se corta, frustrado, confuso. Dice, “Stiles, hemos hablado de esto. No era real.”

“La  _ situación _ no era real,” clarifica Stiles. Mira con intención a los ojos de Derek antes de presionar las llaves de Derek en su mano. “¿La gente que éramos  _ en _ esa situación? Eso era  _ real _ . Esos éramos  _ nosotros _ . Y estaba pensando, ya sabes, que si tus puntos malos siguen siendo los mismos, si las cosas que me volvían locos son 100% puro Derek jodido Hale sin adulterar, ¿entonces por qué no también las cosas buenas?”

Derek dice, “No soy-”

“Si, si lo eres,” dice Stiles. Suena tan  _ seguro _ de ello. “ _ Te _ conozco.”

Derek mira a sus manos unidas sobre el estúpido llavero en forma de pez colorido. 

“Oh,” dice. 

“Si,  _ oh _ ,” dice Stiles, burlón, pero está sonriendo. “Eres tan estúpido, pero tengo una gran cantidad de compras convincentes de que tú y yo podríamos estar muy bien juntos. ¿Quieres intentarlo?”

Derek se está cansando de buscar sus llaves, su chaqueta. Se está cansando de no encontrar a Stiles en donde se supone que debe estar. 

Derek dice, “Claro.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The gift of memory's an awful curse     El don de la memoria es una terrible maldición
> 
> With age it just gets much worse          Con la edad empeora mucho más
> 
> But I won't mind                                    Pero no me importará
> 
> \- "Stability" by Death Cab For Cutie


End file.
